Sunny Skies
by JalapenoChips
Summary: Reborn tricks Tsuna into going out in a typhoon where he meets an unexpected companion, the sun guardian. Ry27 Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Jala: Well this is my first fanfic ever and I've always wanted to try writing one but never thought I could do it! I actually like this so far even though I know it isn't very good. Please do critique me but don't be too mean XD Remember cyber bullying is wrong!_

_My fav parings are 8027 and Ry27 but there are like NO ff's for them though I do love the ones by Joce for Ry27!_

_And is it just me or are there like NO other ff's except GokuYama o.o _

_Jala: I do not own __Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or its characters sadly. On with the story!_

Sunny Skies

BAM! Tsuna woke as his head met the rather hard and itchy carpeting of his bedroom. He lay sprawled with his upper body on the floor and his legs still tangled in the blankets on his bed. He groaned when he realized his uncomfortable position.

"Tsuna! It's already 8:00, you are going to be late for school." Reborn said as he strode over to the spikey haired boy who was busy untangling himself from his bed sheets. Tsuna looked up with worry as Reborn mentioned what time it was. "EIGHT!? Oh crap! The teacher will get mad if I'm late for class again!!" Tsuna ran around his rather messy room, picking up his school uniform from a rather large pile of misfit clothing.

Tsuna lived in a rather large house located in the suburbs of Namimori with his mother and new house guests Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin and of course his own home tutor hit man: Reborn. Life sure had changed a lot since his new friends had come to live with him. For one he had found out that he was supposed to be the 10th boss of the Vongola mafia family and another big surprise were the members of said family. Well Reborn referred to them as his family, but to Tsuna they were some of the greatest friends a guy could ask for.

"Later mom! I'm gonna be late for school again so I can't eat breakfast!" Tsuna yelled down the hallway into the kitchen as he slipped on his shoes. _Maybe if I run fast enough I can catch up with Gokudera and Yamamoto._

"Tsuna what are you-" the door slammed shut, "talking…about…. it's Sunday isn't it?" Tsuna's mom stood there in the hallway looking a little lost, "there isn't school today right?" Nana asked herself, confused.

"Don't worry mama. Tsuna must have been confused," Reborn said sipping his tea while smirking his evil little smirk. Tsuna's mom looked at the baby, worry was plastered on her face. "But the weather channel said that we might get a typhoon today…"

Tsuna ran through the streets as the rain hammered down on his head. He was soaked to the core and feeling miserable. First he wakes up late and now this! Tsuna looked around the street to see shopkeepers moving their displays inside and people running past, covering their heads with whatever they could find. "_Sigh_. Could this get any worse?" Tsuna mumbled as he leaned against a wall to catch his breath. And of course, it DID get worse. The wind picked up and howled through the streets, blowing an umbrella from the grasps of its owner to send it flying through a shop ally. "Ugghhh…." Tsuna moaned and restarted the fight through the wind and rain towards the school.

Tsuna cringed as a newspaper hit him square in the face; he was walking through the park now and the wind was worse than ever so Tsuna was getting a little nervous. His hair was blown back suddenly as an even stronger gust of wind hit, "ahhh!!" He yelped and was blown back a bit. Putting a hand in front of his face to deflect the new debris that were thrown at him while grounding himself the best he could on his feet he continued to fight the weather. Tsuna bumbled around for a little while trying to make out the pathway to Namimori high the best he could with his limited vision, when all of a sudden a strange blur seemed to be running towards him. He tried to avoid it at the last minute but by then it was too late.

"Chaaa!" An oddly familiar voice exclaimed as he collided with the blurry object.

"Waah!" Tsuna cried in unison and fell on his ass getting even wetter than he was before, "Ughhh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it!" said that familiar voice again as a bandaged hand was extended towards him. Tsuna took hold of the hand willingly, "Sawada?! What are you doing out in the storm like this?"

"Nii-san? Oh uh.. hi," Tsuna said as he finally realized who the hand belonged to. Ryohei was his crush's -Kyoko's- older brother and boxing enthusiast, he was also well…rather…extreme to say the least, so extreme in fact that he made Tsuna nervous sometimes with his obsession about getting Tsuna to join the boxing club. "What are you doing out here Nii-san?"

"Me? Training of course! Just started my 42 km Jog when this happened! It takes EXTREME weather conditions like this to really push me to my limits!" Ryohei smiled fiercely and gave Tsuna a quick thumbs up; it was amazing he still had all this energy. "Oh! Tsuna are you training to? That's EXTREME! You can run with me!" Ryohei seemed to burn with a fiery passion as he talked about training.

Tsuna smiled and looked around for a way to escape until he noticed what Ryohei was wearing: a light blue hoodie with the number 42 on the front and jet black sweat pants. "Wait why are you dressed like that…isn't there…school…today…?" Tsuna's voice drifted off as he realized just what day of the week it was… Oh Reborn was gonna pay for this one, that was for sure.

"School? Studying on a day off? That's EXTREME!" Ryohei laughed. But as he laughed the storm grew worse with lightning bolts flying across the sky while the wind picked up to an intense speed.

"Oh no… I have to get home with weather like this…." Tsuna said in a worried tone, looking away from the older boy.

"Oi! Why not come to my house? Kyoko wouldn't want me training in this extreme weather anyways!" Ryohei laughed again and smiled at Tsuna.

"I don't know…" Tsuna started but realized just how wet it was and if the storm kept getting worse and worse the walk home was going to be even more horrible than it had been getting here. Maybe he could wait it out at Ryohei's… Plus there was always the chance Kyoko would be home…

Tsuna daydreamed for a bit but snapped back to reality when a rather large bolt of lightning hit a tree and sent him and Ryohei flying.

"Gah!" He cried as he landed on his ankle twisting it in the process. Ryohei on the other hand did a bit of a flip, landing perfectly on his feet; just what you'd expect from the Sun guardian.

"Sawada! Are you okay? That was an EXTREME lighting bolt!" Ryohei laughed proudly. Tsuna on the other hand cried out in pain as he tried to stand up. "Sawada!" Ryohei's laugh was quickly replaced with a concerned voice Tsuna had never heard before. "What's wrong?" Ryohei knelt down close to Tsuna and looked him in the eyes, his face full of concern.

"I-it's nothing just my le-ouch!" Tsuna cried out again as he tried to stand up again.

"That's it, you are coming back to my house whether you want to or not!" Ryohei slipped his hand around Tsuna's back and started lifting him off the ground and onto his back.

'Oh man what have I gotten myself into…' Tsuna thought to himself while he rested his head on Ryohei's shoulder, tired from his trek to school. Ryohei jogged back towards his own house with Tsuna on his back, and you might even say he was blushing a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jala here folks! Well I did NOT expect so many quick reviews on this story considering it's my first and I'm not really a good writer but I really appreciate it! I hope this story satisfies your needs! Oh and don't expect this to just go straight into the romance it's a bit of a slow start but it WILL speed up I promise! XD_

_BUT ALAS we must fight against the legions of 8059's and 6927's I encourage more people to write about different parings! My friend who likes Lambo I-pin pieces is DYING for more and a few more 8027's couldn't hurt XD_

_I do not own Hitman Reborn no matter how much I want toooooooo_

ON WITH THE STORY

Sunny Skies

"I called around town but it doesn't look like anyone has found him… I'm worried guys," Tsuna's mom said as she placed the phone back on the hook. Nana had just gotten off the phone with Yamamoto's dad who said he hadn't seen the boy around.

"Relax mama," Reborn smiled and sipped his cocoa quietly, "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I think Reborn's right mama, there is no need to worry. Right Bianchi-san?" Fuuta said while smiling up at the tall woman with long hair. She merely nodded and smiled reassuringly at Nana.

"It's so boring without Tsunnaaa! LAMBO WANTS TO PLAY!" Lambo whined as he jumped up and down on the couch, his broccoli shaped Afro bounced wildly spilling its contents (which contained a few grenades) out onto the floor.

"Lambo! No hard play in house!" Said a furious I-pin picking up the grenades and pushing them back into Lambo's Afro.

Nana turned from the window and smiled at the group. She was sure Tsuna was alright, probably in capable hands as they spoke.

Tsuna wouldn't have gone as far as capable when describing his rescuers hands; along the way to the house Ryohei had accidentally let go 3 times each time allowing Tsuna to fall on to his butt in a cold puddle of water.

"Oi! Sawada we're here!" Ryohei exclaimed and pointed to his home. The Sasagawa house was very…typical, much to Tsuna's surprise. As he dismounted Ryohei he grunted and fell -as gracefully as he could- on his ass, YET AGAIN. "Ahahah! Sawada you are an EXTREME klutz!" Ryohei laughed and lifted him off the ground. After Tsuna got back on his feet he took a look at the house: It had neatly arranged flower beds filled with all sorts of different types of flowers, the lawn seemed to be neatly manicured, the house itself was 2 stories high with white panelling and a large window at the front of what looked like a living room.

"Here Sawada, let me help!" Ryohei put Tsuna's arm around his back and helped him hobble up to the steps.

"You know nii-chan, I didn't really expect your home to be so…um…" Tsuna thought for a second on what to say.

"Normal? I get that a lot!" Ryohei laughed and opened the door with his free hand, "Mom I'm home!!" He called as he stepped through the door, letting Tsuna sit down on a bench nearby. He got no response. "Daaaaaddd!! KYOKO?!" He walked down the hall calling up the stairs as he moved into the living room.

Then it hit him, Tsuna was all alone in his crushes house with her OLDER brother. He started to sweat a bit, it wasn't that he didn't like Ryohei it was just that he hadn't really spent any alone time with him before and they didn't really know each other that well.

Before Tsuna had time to think more about this situation Ryohei burst back into the hall way. "Well it looks like it's just us for a bit! Kyoko went to do some EXTREME shopping with Haru so they are probably at Haru's house," Ryohei stated while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"W-well that's good that she's safe, but I don't really want to inconvenience you and I'm sure I can make it h-" Tsuna mumbled absentmindedly but was interrupted by a rather serious Ryohei.

"I'm getting EXTREMELY offended Sawada, are you saying that you'd rather face a typhoon then spend time with me?" Ryohei asked, looking a little hurt.

"N-no! It's not that it's j-" Tsuna stuttered.

"That's EXTREMELY perfect! So it's settled you'll hang here with me until the storms over!" Ryohei smiled fiercely. "Why don't you watch some TV and rest your leg?" Ryohei suggested as he picked Tsuna up bridal style and walked with him into the living room dropping him on the couch. Tsuna sucked in a breath as he hit the couch: _note to self: Ryohei is definitely not a delicate person._ "I'll go whip up some tea! You must be EXTREMELY hungry! Anything else I can get you?" Ryohei asked Tsuna as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine!" Tsuna called but it was already too late; he heard Ryohei turn the stove on. Shuddering he remembered the stories his friends had told him about Ryohei's cooking.

Gokudera mentioned something about rather eating his sister's cooking than Ryohei's and Yamamoto tried to sugar coat his story about the time when Ryohei thought of a new idea for their sushi shop and he had to do the taste test.

Tsuna had to smile a bit, it was strange he thought that Ryohei could be into anything else except boxing. Kyoko had mentioned once that Ryohei loved to cook almost as much as he loved to box and she would always smile when she ate his food so he wouldn't give up on his cooking. Tsuna use to do that when his mom messed up a recipe so she wouldn't feel bad.

"Awwwriigghhht! Here ya' go, it's my famous EXTREME soup! Kyoko always has some to make her feel better when she's sick. Tsuna snapped back to reality and accepted the bowl. Taking a deep breath he stared at the bubbling concoction in front of him, it was pushing it by calling it soup… It was more along the lines of sludge. Tsuna shivered.

"Well? Take a bite! I made it especially for you!" Ryohei pouted a bit when Tsuna stared at the spoon in fear. "That's EXTREMELY cold Sawada… Well fine, I'll have to feed it to you…myself…." Ryohei smiled evilly, and pulled the spoon out of the sludge (having to use a bit of force to do so.) "Open EXTREMELY wide!" Ryohei laughed and slammed the spoon in Tsuna's face.

First Tsuna panicked, and then second he tried as hard as he could to keep his tongue away from the horrid sludge but to no avail. Ryohei just laughed and said Kyoko does the same thing and turned the spoon upside down dumping its contents on Tsuna's tongue.

Tsuna had prepared a scream but was pleasantly surprised. The taste that hit his mouth wasn't revolting! It was actually far from it… It tasted slightly salty but had a mellow taste to it that felt almost wholesome. It was surprisingly good! Tsuna looked up at Ryohei who was staring at his face intently.

"Do you…like it?" Ryohei asked looking away when Tsuna looked up at him feeling a little silly.

"Y-yeah…it's…amazing! When did YOU learn how to cook!?" Tsuna asked in astonishment.

"W-well my Gran was an EXTREMELY well known cook and uh… before she…died…she left me some recipes and every now and then I try them out…it reminds me of her," Ryohei said. He sounded as though he was thinking back to a happier time.

And then it hit Tsuna; Ryohei's grandmother had died a year ago! He remembered Kyoko getting called out of class and not returning until the week after. He had learned through the grapevine that she had been in a car crash by the school because she had been coming to watch Ryohei at one of his boxing matches.

"I-I didn't realize…I'm sorry" Tsuna bowed the best he could while sitting.

"It's okay! I have EXTREMELY good memories of her," he assured while smiling with a fiery passion, but it wasn't as fiery as before.

Ryohei sat down awkwardly on the couch with Tsuna trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Tsuna awkwardly ate his soup sneaking glances over at Ryohei who seemed to be in deep thought. Tsuna hadn't really thought of Ryohei as much more than an energetic boxer but now he realized it's true that you can't judge a book by its cover

Eventually Ryohei shuffled and stood up scratching the back of his neck, "do you mind if I take an EXTREMELY short shower? I'm EXTREMELY sweaty after that run," He said laughing a bit and heading up the stairs without waiting for an answer. Tsuna just nodded and went back to his soup, _WELL this isn't awkward or anything_… Tsuna thought to himself.

About 5 minutes later all the lights went out.

Ohhh cliffhanger…sort of! I'm going to Montreal for a week on Monday but I'm going to try to get another chapter written before than or during my vacation so expect an update when I get back and don't forget about me!! Oh and this is rushed editing cause i'm sorta packing so please tell me if you see anything wrong i'll make sure to change it around!

Jala


End file.
